


My Bloody Angel

by haksolffy



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: People called her an angelic, a soft spoken and full with compassion. He's a murder and a little bit freak, when he first met her, she's only a small child with a matured attitude that he never saw in any child. By the time she's getting older, he fell in love with her. But nobody knows that the angel they thought she to be is actually a demon, a demon without a choices. In order to save her families, she have to sacrifice her childhood. Will she able to stay demon or will she change into what people thought she is to be, an angel.





	1. Past & Present (e)

**_Intro – Past_ **

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Excuse me?  But, can I help you?"

 

The man jumped and spun to look at the young girl in front of him. He wondered how he didn't feel the little girl’s presence.

 

"It's okay little girl, it's not like you can help me out."

 

The man reared back when he looks, and the girl didn't back away from him.  In fact, she walks past him and walked to his bike.

 

Nobody ever approaches him.  In fact, even kids are afraid of him.  He wonders why she’s not afraid of him.  He is again taken aback when his bike starts to roar. It's as if nothing happened to it.

 

"It seems that your bike is done, Mister..?"

 

The man chuckled when he sees that the little girl was not afraid of him at all.

 

"Happy"

 

"Mister Happy, your bike is done. But I suggest that you go to a mechanic right after this.  Sometimes even an engine can be exhausted. It is nice to meet you mister Happy.  You have the most beautiful bike that I’ve ever seen. Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob. I hope you take care of it mister Happy, goodbye then."

 

The man reared back, the girl is not like any little girl that he’s ever seen.  She is polite and not only that, she didn't even ask about his name.   Usually people would say to him 'what is he happy about'.   But this girl, she seems to be not taken back at all.   She even knows about his Harley.  She didn't even ask about the 'Sons of Anarchy' on his bike.

 

"Hey little girl, what’s your name?"

 

The girl spun and looked at the man, as the man looks over to the little girl.  He can see the sadness in her eyes.  Yet her posture shows the fighter she is.

 

"Melina"

 

"Well Melina, thank you." The man said but the little girl can't hear it, as she’s already far away from him.

 

_**Present** _

 

The killer walked into the club with haste and searches every corner for something.  Which causes his brothers to stop what they're doing?

 

"What are you looking for Hap?" Jax asked while holding his son Abel.

 

Right after Gemma took Abel from her son.  He helps him search.

 

"My damn phone!   I don't know how the fuck I lose it, but I need to find it like ASAP!"

 

"Oh, it's over here.   I found it with a low battery, so I charged it.   I didn't know it was your phone."  Half-sack called over to the killer from the bar.

 

The killer walked in haste to his phone.  There he saw a voice message from someone special to him. Even his brothers didn't know about this person. The brothers look at each other when they saw he smiled brightly.  Never in their life have they ever seen this killer smile so brightly. Usually his smile means bad news. 

 

This smile is a genuine smile.   Even Gemma is taken aback to see her boy smile like that.

 

Right after the killer opens his voice message, his face turns dark and pailed.   Even all the boys can hear and see it.   It's a female voice, angelic and soft tone too. 'Happy birthday to me, it's my 19th birthday today Hap.   Did you remember it?   Happy I will...” the voice then cut off by the sound of a door slammed and the sound of shuffling.

 

“Where's the money!”

 

“I don't know!   I already gave it to you.”

 

“Don't you lie to me!  Where's the fucking money!   You better tell me where the money is.  You don't want me to hurt you, do you?”

 

“I really don't know where the money is.  Please don't touch me. I...”

 

The boys in the clubhouse, Gemma, Clay and Tig can hear a yelp and a crash from Happy’s phone. Again, they can hear a grunt and smashing.

 

“You fucking bitch!   I told you to sell all of the pills!   You dare throw my money away!”

 

“No let me go! You..cho..king me da!”

 

Again, everyone winced when they hear the man shoving something to the girl.

 

“You’re better off dead!”

 

“No please don't, I don't want the pills, no da please no uhh..”

 

The killer’s face has gone pale when he hears when the girl screams bloody murder and grunts.

 

“No! My baby.  What have you done you monster! Haven't you had enough! You already killed her mother 3 years ago!   Now you want to kill her!   You..”

 

“You killed her!   You told me you won't touch her!”

 

“No!   Give me back my ring.”

 

The killer winced when he heard Melina say ‘ring’, he gave her that ring 9 years ago.   A promise ring that he will be back to her one day.  When she is 19 years old.   Jax and Chibs saw the man wince when the girl said ring.

 

“Well well well, this is one nice ring you have. I wonder who gave this ring to trash like you.”

 

“She is not trash, you're the trash!   You use her and make her sell those drugs of yours!   You never gave her any food or water!  You just enjoy torturing her, slashing her here and there and make her scream. You’re a monster.  Give her the ring back or I will..”

 

“You will what?   Shoot me?   Ha ha ha ha, go on try and shoot me woman.  I will fucking stab her a million times.  That is after my boy, which is right behind you, shoots your brains out.”

 

“Plea..se g..gi..ve my r..ring b..ba..ck”

 

"Baby girl that ring is nothing.  You are the most important.   Fuck!   I should not have left you there."   The killer gritted his teeth as his hand turns into a fist and white.

 

The boys reared back when they saw tears stream down his face.  That is the first time they saw their brother cry.   Gemma can't believe what she saw. The killer’s face turned white as a sheet when he heard a shot.  Not one shot, but a lot of shots.

 

“Bella grab her, fast!  Take everything and get out of here now!”

 

Chibs winced when he heard that name and the man’s voice.   His Bella, what was she doing with the girl that Happy is involved with.

 

“Mel, come on we need to hurry.   Where are your things?  Okay I got all of it.   Your phone?   Yes, I got it, even the ring.   I got all of it.”

 

Another shot was heard.

 

“DAD!”

 

“Run Bella, run kiddo.  Go and don't look back!  Take care of Mel.  NOW!   You don't have much time!   The pack and the others will help you run.  GO!”

 

“I love you dad.”

 

“I love you too kiddo, NOW GO.”

 

A shot was fired.  Another scream was heard but this time its Chibs that winced.

 

“DAD!”

 

A cry was heard and shuffling. Right after the voice message ends.  Both Killer and Man of Mayhem fall back. Both are pale as a sheet.  The boys don't know what to say. Even Gemma can't say anything. 

 

Then they hear a roar of a truck right outside the clubhouse.   Tig was the closest to the door so he ran out of the clubhouse.  He reared back to what he saw. Both girls are a bloody mess.  The second girl is pale as a ghost.

 

Tig walked to the truck and the girl starts to struggle to breathe.  He can see the girl is having a panic attack.

 

"Please! I'm looking for Filip Telford.  Please show this ring to him!  Maybe the man who gave this ring can help us.   Please!   My sister needs help."   Bella’s tears stream down her face.

 

She can't do anything.   She hates to show how useless she is and how the man saw her cry!   She hates it, she also hates that step-father of Melina’s.

 

Tig nods and starts to rush to the clubhouse.  He walks to the killer.

 

"Hap, you know about this ring?"  The killer looks over to his brother.  When he saw the ring, he stands up abruptly and is about to tackle him.   Tig starts to drag both him and Chibs outside of the clubhouse.  Even the others followed.

 

"Jaysus" Chibs ran to Bella while Happy open the other side.

 

"Baby girl" The others can hear his broken voice.   He starts to get the girl out from the car.

 

"Jackie boy, take out my box and now!"  Chibs barked.  The girl on Happy’s side is in bad condition.

 

Bella took out both her and Melina’s bags and start to follow Chibs and the others to the clubhouse.   Happy slowly laid her sister down on the bed.  He slowly looks over at Bella.

 

"Thank you, thank you for being there for her."  Bella shook her head and gave him Melina’s bag.  She slowly spoke with a crack in her voice.  

 

"No, it should be me who said thank you.  She is like a sister to me and there is something in her bag that she wishes for you to see.   I will wait here."

 

"I have something to ask, is that man..did that man.."

 

"Are you asking if that man did anything to her?"   Bella saw the sadness in the man’s eyes but then she shook her head.

 

"No, that man didn't do anything.  Melina is too smart.  She will find someone that is horny and ask them to be 'her'. Rozeta would make sure she only needs to sell the drugs.  She makes sure Melina will have something to consume too."   Bella can't say anything.  She didn't know much about them and she will not tell anyone anything about Melina.

 

The only person she knows in the clubhouse is Chibs. Over the last year, Melina was getting skinnier and now she is nothing but skin and bones.   She saw Happy wince when he saw Melina after 9 years apart.   Again, she heard the man mumble.

 

"Baby girl, please, please. Don't leave me!   I was about to go and get you.   I promised I will be back for you.  Now you better not leave me baby girl.   I will go there and make sure you fucking damn live.   Please love."

 

Jax and Opie get out of the room and look over at Happy with a sad face.

 

"We really need to send her to the hospital brother.  She got badly beaten.  She looks like she will be dead just look at those tiny fingers of hers."  

 

Before Jax can say anything.  Bella clings to him.

 

"No please don't.  They will find us and kill us.  I know that man must have someone inside the hospital to spy for him.  Not only that, but my sister knows a few things about them.  He must be frantic to find her.  No the hospital is not an option." 

 

Bella is in a full-blown panic attack.    Chibs came to her and holds her. "Nobody is going to take her lass.  Trust in me, ye will not los' er.   I doubt 'er old man will let anything happe' to 'er." Chibs looks over at Happy.  He nods to him as he needs to know what happened to the girl.

 

As Chibs kisses Bella’s forehead he walks over to Happy in the room.

 

"Spit it out Chibs." Happy starts to walk to where Melina is.  He holds her hand and caresses her cheek.  Her eyes and cheek are so thin.  She looks like a corpse.  Thank goodness, he can see her chest move up and down.

 

"Brother, I hope ye ready."

 

Happy took a deep breath and looks over to Chibs as he nods his head.

 

"Aye, the young lass has a broken hand, leg, and a few ribs. Not only that she 've stitches on her torso, almost every inch of 'er body. The worst at 'er back. I'm sure my girl done what she could. The young lass also needs some nutrition and she is dehydrated.   We don't know if there are internal injuries.   I suggest we need to send 'er to the hospital before it’s too late. It's a miracle she can hold until now. The young lass is a fighter."   Chibs said over Happy’s shoulder before he looks over her. "Hospital"

 

"I will not lose you baby girl.   I will take care of you."   Happy says softly before he kisses her forehead and slowly carries her bridal style.

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** Sorry I never watched SOA so I don't know much about it. But do review. Thank you.

Beta’ed by kim67255.

 


	2. Blind & Families (e)

**Chapter 2**

 

Happy paced around the hospital hallway.  Waiting for someone to come out of the curtained area where his Melina is.  

 

Jax, Opie, Tig, Clay, and Gemma look over to Happy and the girl on Chibs hand.  They never thought that the situation can be that bad.   

 

Right after Happy burst into the hospital, a nurse and doctor flock to the skinny girl like a moth.  The look on the nurse and doctor’s face can't even be described.  They can tell it is really bad.

 

Right after the curtain opens they wait for the doctor to come out.   Bella and Happy walked to the doctor.  The others can feel how nervous the two of them are.  The doctor didn't show any facial expressions. 

 

When he saw Bella and Happy, the doctor can only shake his head.   He starts to explain everything.

 

"The girl has been badly beaten.  She is dehydrated and is very underweight.  Not only that, she has a few broken bones that have been re-broken.   The injuries that she received on her head, she might lose her eyesight.   For now, all we can do is pray that she wakes up.   She lost quite a bit of blood too."

 

Happy staggered back at what he heard.  Meanwhile Bella falls to the floor.  Chibs picks her up and holds her.  The others can't believe what they heard.  The girl might lose her eyesight.   Gemma looked over at Happy.  She can see how broken he is.  She can hear him murmur 'I'm sorry, I failed'.

 

Jax, Opie, Tig, and Clay only can give him a pat on his shoulder.  Even they can't think as things crashed into them like a brick wall.

 

Happy staggered when he enters Melina’s room.  There his little angel was laid down on the bed.  He can hear the beeping and see the tubes and wires all over the place.   Her skin tone which is usually milky white is now pale as a ghost.  There are so many stitches on her arms, neck.  Hell, all over her body except on her face.  Her hair which use to be the most beautiful blonde and healthy hair is no longer the same.   In fact, it’s turned white, lanky and dull.  

 

Her eyes are sunken in and he can see how tired she looks.  It's as if she aged drastically.   Slowly Happy walked to her side, as he holds her hand to his forehead.  His brothers, Gemma and Bella enter.   He didn't see or hear them enter the room.   He was to focused on the girl that laid on the bed.

 

"I'm sorry baby girl, I failed to protect you.   I promised your ma that I will protect you.   I bet Lorna will haul my ass out if she knows that her baby girl is hurt."   Right after Happy said Melina’s mother’s name, Gemma froze.

 

Clay and Jax saw how she reacted when Happy made the statement.  They can't pinpoint what it is.

 

"Hap, did you say Lorna?  Is the girl’s last name Louise?" Gemma asked.

 

Happy looked over at Gemma and started to nod.  Yet he has those confused eyes as to where this conversation will go.

 

"I will be damned, oh my god. Melina baby."  Gemma gave Abel to Jax as she walked to Melina and starts to caress her face. 

 

She slid her hair behind her ears. "Oh, Melina baby, I'm so sorry.   I had no idea.  I should have called the both of you and asked you two to stay in Charming.   I'm so sorry honey.  Oh my god I'm so sorry honey."  Happy and the others look at Gemma weirdly.

 

She cries over Melina but reared back when she looks upon Bella. "Do tell me girl.  Is your name Isabella Marie Swan?"

 

Bella looked at Gemma in question.   Everything became clear when she looks at Gemma properly.  She was so focused on Melina that she didn't even realize anyone else other than Chibs.

 

"Aunt Gemma is that you?"   Bella said softly.

 

Seeing Gemma nod.  It was enough to make her hug the living daylights out of the older woman.   Gemma returned the hug while her other hand was holding Melina’s hand.  The boys look over at Gemma with questions.   Clay and Jax start to clear their throat.  Letting her know she needed to tell them what just happened.

 

"I will tell you later.  First, sweetheart you need to let the doctor check you over.   Chibs will be there.  I'm sure he will be by your side even if you send him away."  

 

Bella was about to say something.  The look from Gemma made Bella nod in understanding.   She looks over to Melina.  "I will be back, Mel. I love you."

 

* * *

 

Later on, everyone went back to the clubhouse.   Clay, Jax, Chibs, Bella, Opie and Tig look over at Gemma.  Waiting for explanations.   Happy was still with Melina.  At her side and wishes to never leave even just for a few seconds.

 

The older woman took her time to compose herself.   She took a deep breath and she starts to tell them about Lorna and Charlie.

 

"Jax do you remember a woman named Lorna Louise?"

 

"Yeah, I remember her.  She's your twin sister, right?"   Jax wasn't quite sure where this conversation will go but he keeps listening to what his mother is saying.

 

"Do you remember the name Charlie Swan. A guy that you said has a 70's porn mustache?"

 

"Yeah, I do remember ma.  What are you trying to tell us?"

 

Gemma took a deep breath as she downed her beer. "Well, the girl that Happy is with, waiting at her bedside is Lorna’s daughter.  This girl over here is Charlie’s daughter.  Lorna is my twin sister, in fact my older sister. Charlie is our cousin.  Which means both of them are family."

 

"Wait, if you are family then why you..wait. I remembered dad gave me a letter."

 

Bella opens her duffel bag and searches for the letter.  She found it, it had the name Gemma Teller on it.  Bella gave the letter to her.  She didn't know what was in it.   She will respect her father’s request.   If he said to give it to Gemma, then she will do it.

 

Gemma staggers back right after she reads it.  Her hand trembled as she read the letter line by line.  The tears stream down her cheeks as she finished her reading.

 

There was hatred and anger in her eyes.   She gave it back to Bella as she tries to compose herself from doing something that she might regret.  Bella took the letter, slowly and gingerly she read the letter.

 

_Gemm,_

_As you read this letter, I will no longer be in this world.   If you receive this letter from a brunet, with pale skin, a pouty mouth and another girl with white snow hair, pale as a ghost skin.  That will be mine and Lorna’s daughters._

_I'm sure you will say that it's just not like me to send this weird kind of letter.  Believe me I found this weird as well. But all I ask for is please protect the both of them.   Both of them already have a hard time especially Melina.  She had to grow up much faster than my daughter._

 

_Believe me when I said that she has been forced into our world at a young age.   I mean really young and she has sacrificed herself since then.  The only time I saw her truly smile is when one of your boys came._

_Happy, if I'm not mistaken.   Don't get me wrong, I will do anything to make both girls happy.  She is so young to be with Hap.  At the same time, I'm also glad that he can make her happy.   Lorna was also glad to hear that she has someone that she can depend on too._

 

_I have learned that Melina’s step-father is one of the largest drug dealers on the coast.  Not only that, I also learned that he has been dealing with the Russians and the IRA.   Gem, Mel has been dealing with all of them at her young age.   I saw it with my own eyes.  She's been dealing drugs like it was nothing._

_At this age, she should be laughing and enjoying her youth as a normal child.  Not dealing with this kind of thing.  That man had tortured her and threatened her with killing Lorna.  If she didn’t do what he told her too._

_To my dismay, I don't have much evidence.  Mel did everything he told her too.  Rather calmly and very composed.  I figured since the day Quinn died, she's been dealing with it._

 

_Don't even start with Renee.   She not only did not know much about Phil.  She put all of her trust in that man.   As if he's a god.  That man is a bad one Gem.   I know your club is into selling guns, killing and other criminal activities.  I don't mind it._

_Gem, Phil, is a pedophile, and a rapist.    I respect your club more than those people.   I know that your club would never harm women and children._

_Phil is bad news for my daughter.  I even did some checking so that Renee can never have my daughter.   I tried getting full custody of her.  But I was stopped.  Always getting the run around.  Bella is now 18 and has gone through so much for her age.    I have been trying as hard as I can to get my daughter back by my side.  Terrible things always happen to her._

 

_I'm also happy that Chibs can take care of my daughter.  Hell, I wish she would end up with someone much better than Chibs.  What frustrates me is that he's double her age.  He’s my age.  I can't argue with it though.   He makes her happy and that is all that matters to me._

_I'm quite happy to get my revenge on him though.  If he dares to touch my daughter at this age.  I will give him my blessing if that pervert will wait for a few more years.   He must be patient with her.   I want you to protect both of the girls._

_If one of them is dead.   Both of them are too stubborn to die.  If I know one of them is dead, I will come after you from the grave and hunt you down like an animal._

 

_Make sure that fucker doesn't get our girls Gem.  I mean it.   I bet the man is already sniffing around my daughter too.  I'm sure one of the girls will sacrifice themselves to protect their family and one another.  If something happens, make sure you contact Joyce.  She is Quinn’s younger sister.  Last I heard she's about to go to Charming as a doctor.  If anything happens just tell her about us.  She will do anything for her family._

_Both girls are very stubborn.  Let me tell you this, that stubbornness is what will keep them alive.  That also includes Joyce.  You can trust her._

 

_Charlie_

 

Bella cried yet laughed at the same time.  She looks over to the older woman.  She also laughed as she takes a drag of her cigarette.

 

"You know Chibs, I'm happy that dad approves of you.  In the letter dad asked you to wait for a few more years."   Bella looks over to Chibs with a grin on her face.

 

Chibs quirked his brow as he hears and grins ear to ear.

 

"Aye lass, I can't wait for ye.  But I'm sure ye dad is having a good time shooting me for almost deflowern’ his daughter.  I still remember what ye da said to me and me quote what he said ta me 'I am going to kill you and then I'm going to defile your corpse'  Ye da sure is scary.  I wonder where ye da got that."

 

Hearing what Chibs said makes Gemma laugh out loud, same old Charlie.

 

"Oh, he was always like that Chibs.  Even when he was young.  The women were scared of him at that time.  I'm glad both of you are here.  We will make sure both you and Melina are safe.  If what Charlie said in that letter is true, then we have to change both of your names and make new IDs."

 

Bella was about to argue but the way Gemma looked at her.  She knew that the older woman will not take 'no' for an answer.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  I'm sorry that I forgot to inform you in chapter 1.  I credit Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel.  Also, a friend that -passed away.  May you RIP my friend.


	3. Love

Right after reading letter that Charlie had wrote, the older woman wondering who is this Joyce really is. Not only that this doctor also the one who handle her own grandson case. She won't let her handle it if she is someone that she don't trust, just like Tara Knowles. Yes she handle it before, but when this new doctor came into Charming. This new doctor volunteer to have Abel case. Indeed she is the youngest doctor in the Charming but the way she handle it, she must say she is quite the professional. Not only that this new doctor have been helping the SAMCRO so many times, first accidently but then it's as if this new doctor have been stuck with them. Yet she didn't even squirm, whine or disgust on how they work, infact this new doctor have accept them with open arm which is for the Queen, she seem to have an agenda of her own.

But whenever she investigate her, it seems as if she's already know about them. It make the Queen has more doubt on the younger doctor. "Who are you and what is your relationship with the Louise?" The queen enter the young doctor room as she aim her gun to the young doctor.

"Why hello there Gemma, have a sit will ye. Ye no need ta aim da' gun ta me no?"

"I aim how the fuck I feel like. Now speak, what is your relationship with the Louise and what your relationship with the Swan too?"

"Eh, it ain't got nothin' ta da ta ye. 'Aight?"

"It has everything to do with me, especially you tried to kill the girls?

Hearing what Gemma said, Joyce froze and look up from her work. She walked to Gemma and sat her on the chair and locked her room and spun to the older woman with worried wrote on her face.

"Ye mean ta tell me that Melina and Bella are here?"

The older woman reared back as to how the younger doctor know about both her niece, but what she taken a back the most on how the younger doctor ranting about the two girls need to change their ID's while she rub her face and run her hand to her brunette hair while walked into circles. The older woman stop the younger doctor from her ranting "Wait, you haven't told me on how you know about the two girls and why you know about the two of them need to change the ID's and other things?" The gun still didn't leave from the older woman hand, she need to know on who she dealing with especially this younger doctor. She will make sure her family will not in harm.

"'Dat because both da garl's is me family! Da only living families 'dat I have after me brotha died! I 'ave vows ta me brotha grave dat I will always, always protect his little lass with me life! Dat also include ta dat Swan little lass. I ain't gonna broke me vow's!" Joyce grit her teeth while looking at the older woman with hatred on her eyes.

"Da name is Joyce Louise, I took me brotha last name afta' me ma 'ave disowned me just like she disowned me brotha. Our actual last name is Ulf, but afta me ma disowned me brotha and me, well as yer already know."

"What is your brother's name?" The older woman need to know if she is his brother-in-law little sister or not no matter what. If she tell her the name of her brother-in-law and her twin sister then that mean it is true that she is his little sister. Quinn have told her his last real name, but he change it after his mother disowned him. After he turn 25 years old, he received a news that he have a little sister, he even show the picture of his little sister. He always meet his little sister secretly so that his mother didn't know about it.

"Me brotha name is Quinn and his wife name is Lorna, yer' twin sister. She is yer older sister" Joyce sat next to Gemma chair while she holding her face with her hand while grunting. Gemma not sure why she grunting, but at least she know that both her niece in good hands.

"Me already thought on what their name 'r, hope yer don't mind it" Joyce look Gemma to her eyes, she already thought what her name while she told Gemma what is her name and everything.

"Okay let's hear out what you have came with"

Joyce told Gemma the name that she already thought about the girls and where their is from to make it more believable. As Gemma agreed to it, Joyce start to asked her regarding on how is Melina conditions. Hearing Melina conditions making Joyce angry, for the first time in her life she feel like she want to make the person in 6 feet under or make it 10 feet under.

"I will fucking kill dat biatch!" Joyce slammed her hand on her desk so hard it makes all the items, articles and a telephone fall from the desk which even peoples outside of her room hear it. Gemma look over the young doctor while raising her brow, the knock on the younger doctor room making the both of them look at each others. "Are you ok in there Ms.Joyce? We hear loud bang in there."

"Eh, I'm okay, me just bang on me head accidently when me take me pen from floor. Don't worry, it's just me being clumsy as usual" Joyce look over Gemma and chuckle when she saw Gemma priceless face.

"Oh okay then" Joyce and Gemma can hear a giggle and chuckle on the other side, the nurse's and doctor's in the St.Thomas hospital have assumed that Joyce is a clumsy person. But their never thought that just only an acted.

"A clumsy eh?"

"Well meh. So Gemma I know yer boy dat Jax is in lovey with that biatch Tara. But let me tell yer tis', me will killed 'er and tortured 'er. If not because of 'er, me niece will not be blind 'ight now!" Joyce clench her teeth while fisting her hands.

"What do you mean by because of her?" Gemma wondered where this conversation will take turn, but at the same time she will be gladly if Joyce kill the bitch doctor Tara.

"If she ain't hesitate to call da doctor, me niece ain't gonna turn blind. Every time you lot SAMCRO came 'ere I can see a hesitation in 'er eyes. I'm not 'dat blind nor stupid, I can see that biatch is using yer son. Da way I see, she have dat one leg out and one leg in da club. There is no one in nor out, dat is bullshit. Ergh, talked about dat biatch make me want ta 'ave some blow. She will not be da one will join, I will let dat step-da Mel join 'er too" Joyce out from her room and start to walked to Melina room with Gemma while talking. Both of them using a filter whenever they talked about Melina step-father and Tara. Hearing what Joyce told her about Melina life and what Tara have done, making Gemma blood boiled with rage.

* * *

 

Happy never left Melina, he's actually been torn since that day. Whether he should go see his mother or stay at Melina side. He know if Melina wake up from her coma and know that he stay with her and not go seeing his mother, she will throw fit on him. But to be honest he never see her throw any fit or even slightly angry. She always soft spoken, yet sometimes what she said always hit on the spot even though he know that she didn't mean at all.

Happy currently reading Melina journal, the journal complete her 9 years life. He always teared whenever he read Melina journal and he never read right infront of his brothers. He usually read on night, while he holding Melina hand. Happy mother love when he showed Melina pictures, he can see that his mother love her already even though that she is younger than Happy and never see her. Just like Lorna, she even approved Happy to be with her little girl. Happy always taken aback when Lorna and his mother gave the same answered 'Age just number, the way she look. She look much wiser than any girl out there. Never let other people think otherwise'.

Gemma and Joyce came to Melina room, both women look over Melina and Happy. Gemma saw how Joyce face when she saw her brother daughter. There is a broken and guilty face plaster on her. She also can see that Joyce about burst to tears but suck a deep breath when she heard, Jax, Opie, Chibs, Bella, Clay, Tig and Juice enter the room.

"Brother" Jax nod on Happy and kiss on Gemma cheek, but reared back when he saw the small 5'2 brunette doctor next to his mother. The doctor who holding his son case, it should be Tara but he didn't wish for her to have his son case. The small doctor who just came to the Charming have volunteered to have his son case, infact she is the most youngest doctor in the Charming and not only that she have been a doctor for the clubs too and never judge how they do their works. Jax may or may not have eye fuck the small doctor, but he always told himself that she didn't deserve him in her life at all. "Hello darlin'"

"Aye Jackie" Joyce said without broke her eyes to Melina conditions while she look over the clipboard, while Jax reared back when she called her 'Jackie'. Even Chibs and the others reared back when they hear she called that but Bella and Gemma saw Joyce clenched her hand so hard on clipboard until her hand turn white.

"Happy how long you have been stayed in here?" Gemma called as she saw he have a red eyes and look about to pass out anytime. Hearing those name make Joyce snap and look over Happy with wide eyes.

"Wait, ye name is da Happy? Ye are Happy?"

Hearing Joyce happy tone and have those beam make Jax a little bit jealous but he keep it at bay as he in the hospital. Happy reared back when he look over Joyce and Jax. Joyce have a happy beam yet he can see that Jax have those murderous look on his face. He nod when he look over Joyce, even the others curious on where it will turn. Meanwhile Bella have those curious look on her face. 'So this is the one who gave Mel that ring' Bella thoughts while have those grin on her face. Chibs look over Joyce and Bella on wondering what this two girls have that cat face who just caught some cannary upon them.

"Wow ye ain't dat handsome tho.." Joyce look over the others but her face finally land on Melina then she broke to a big smile "But I ain't care 'bout dat, I approve ye. Since me sista-in-law approve ye and me niece, Mel love ye then I'm gonna approve ye, by da way age just number so deal with it. People don't like shite like dat, but we don't care so as long ye don't try to hurt me lil darlin' sweet Saint Virgin Maria, Melina. I ain't gonna try to do something to harm ye, so do trust me I will make sure nobody eve' found ye, if ye hurt 'er. I ain't gonna let me vow to me brotha to wasted on da sea" Joyce said with seriousness but start to smile and spun as she walked to the door of Melina room. The others look taken aback upon hearing those news except Bella and Gemma. Joyce walked to the door and locked the room, as she look upon the others but then her eye sight lend on Bella and Chibs.

"And me second lil darlin' sweet Saint Virgin Maria, Bella. Do care ta tell me who is dat grey hair men."

Bella face turn to flush when Joyce called her that, indeed both her and Melina are virgin but she don't have to called her like that. She saw the others reared back when Joyce called her and Melina like that. 'Great now everyone know that I'm a fucking virgin, thank you Joyce!'

"This is Chibs Telford.." Before Bella can finish Joyce interrupt her with gasped while holding her heart. Bella narrow her eyes upon seeing this, is she Chibs previous croweater?

"Ye ta say dat is Filip Telford aye?"

"Yeah he is"

"Oh fucking damn tap dance flipping lorde Jaysus. Yer brotha in heart to me brotha!!"

Bella reared back upon hearing this, even the others.

"What da ye mean by dat lass? Who are yer brotha?"

"Quinn, me brotha name is Quinn Louise"

The other's jaw almost drop to the floor when they heard another news, who ever thought that this short doctor is sister to their late brother. Chibs staggered back while Bella holding him, Chibs have told her about Quinn but she didn't know it's Melina father. Melina never told about her father, infact she quite private about that.

Meanwhile Jax never thought that the little doctor infront of him is his cousin aunt, infact she look so young too. Damn it will be awkward to have her as his old lady but he somehow can't hide his feelings whenever he near her. Gemma have saw this and start to smile when she saw her son keep stealing a glance upon this young doctor.  


End file.
